UNA NOTICIA SORPRENDENTE
by annie y sesos de alga
Summary: Anabeth esta actuando muy rara últimamente, pero todo cambiara cuando se entero de lo que esta pasando, pero , ¿Que pasara cuando percy lo haga? o aun peor,¿como reaccionara? Es mi primera historia así que tengan compacion y leeanla, y sobre todo ¡Comenten!
1. Chapter 1

POV ANABETH

Esta mañana temprano me desperté totalmente exaltada de un brinco por una horrible pesadilla. Luego me dirigi a cambiarme pero sentí un horrible mareo que pronto termino ¡GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES!.Durante toda la mañana me dediqué a enseñarlos a los nuevos campistas, luego todos nos dirigimos al comedor, cada uno estaba sentado en su mesa. Comí tan rápidamente que Malcom me miro con cara rara.

_que ¿acaso no has deasayunado? Asentí con la cabeza, y no solo desayunado si no que me había comido una caja entera de bombones después de la primera clase, y no me pregunten como los conseguí. Sentía que necesitaba mas asi que me acerque a la mesa de percy.

_Oye percy ¿puedes compartirme un poco de tu comida?

_Claro listilla.-Contesto mientras acercaba su plato hacia mi.

_¿Todo?

_Si,¿ acaso no tenias hambre? Asentí con la cabeza mientras me devoraba todo de un bocado.

_Gracias mi sesos de alga-Le dije tan dulcemente que parecía que me Habia regalado un millón de dragmas.

_No hay de que, sabes que daría mi vida por ti- dijo percy muy sinceramente, a veces era un angel conmigo.

_Si lose. Me levante para no recibir mas miradas amenasadoras de malcom, pero al hacerlo sentí lo mismo que a la mañana, un mareo tremendo y casi me derrumbo al suelo de no ser por percy.

_¿que te ha pasado?¿estas bien? –Pregunto percy

_Estoy bien solo tube un mareo-dije

_sera mejor que te llevemos a la cabaña- dijo malcom decidiendo por mi que yo quería seguir comiendo.

_Si vamos-siguio percy. en cuanto llegue me quede dormida y sin darme cuenta llego la hora de la cena, últimamente estaba durmiendo mucho. No tenia ganas de cenar asi que me quede así, como estaba. En eso escuche la puerte sonar.

_¡Anabeth!¿Estas ahí?-dijo una voz que de seguro era de percy.

_¡Si pasa!-dije Entro y se sento junto a mi, en la cama y me dio un simple que me hizo sentir mejor.

_¿No vas a cenar?-Pregunto.

_No,no creo.

_¿Porque? nunca habías faltado antes.

_Es que me duele la panza, debe ser que comí mucho hoy.

_Seguro-dijo percy mientras se reía.

_¡Hey!- dije mientras le daba un pequeño empujón, pequeño porque últimamente no tenía tantas fuerzas, sino de seguro hubiera volado de aquí hasta Grecia. _¿No quieres venir y no comes nada y aprovechando las circunstancias tal vez quieron te deje sentarte en mi mesa ¿

_Ok está bien, ganaste.

_vamos-dije con un tono gracioso. Llegamos al comedor y como percy dijo, quiron nos dejo quedarnos juntos. Luego todos nos dirigimos a darle las ofrendas a los dioses. _Por atenea-Dije en voz baja. Todos nos miraban como diciendo ESTAN LOCOS, Pero por suerte pronto terminamos de comer. Percy me acompaño hasta mi cabaña y con pocas ganas nos despedimos.

_Te amo mi chica lista-dijo percy.

_Y yo a ti mi sesos de alga-dije.

_Adiós dijimos al unisono y nos dimos un beso cada vez más apasionado que luego tuvimos que parar para poder respirar.


	2. ¿donde estan anabeth y percy?

**NOTA DE AUTORA: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO A ANGELO DELLA MORTE 12 (CAMICOCO PARA MI) ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MANDENME UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO, NO LES MOLESTO MAS Y ACA LES ENTREGO EL CAP:**

**POV ANABETH:**

Entre en mi cabaña y me recosté con un tremendo dolor en mi barriga. Con el paso de las horas las pesadillas llegaron, me desperté exaltada y mire la hora, 3 de la mañana.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer para sentirme mejor, ir con percy .Me puse mis zapatillas, agarre un par de ropas para mañana y Salí sigilosamente de la cabaña procurando que nadie se despierte.

A la vez que me acercaba a la cabaña n°3 de Poseidón, sentía un hermoso olor marino que me inundaba. Entre antes que las arpías me devoraran. Me quede un rato admirando como percy dormía .Era muy dulce y estaba totalmente babeado.

_Annie, annie- murmuraba percy

_Awww -pense

Al cabo de un rato entre en su cama y me recosté sobre su p echo y al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me abrazo.

_¿pesadillas?-pregunto

_si…-conteste

Y asi me dormi de la mejor manera posible.

**Pov malcom:**

Desperte y no encontré a anabeth por ningún lado,me preocupe asi que me dirigi al comedor pero tampoco estaba y percy tampoco._aqui hay gato encerrado -pensé . si que decidi preguntarle a thalia

_¡thaliaaaa!_ grite _viste a anabeth y percy –

_no, hay que buscarlos empiezo a preocuparme-dijo

Después de buscar en todo el campamento, finalmente nos encontramos todos en el medio de todas las cabañas.

_¿ya buscaron en la cabaña de percy?-pregunto nico.

_no…-conteste mientras empezaba a correr asia allí con todos siguiéndome , pensando la forma mas dolorosa de asesinar a me ocurrió que tal vez estarían dormidos asi que me pare en seco frente a la puerta y abrí la puerta sigilosamente , que como de costumbre estaba abierta. Y ahí estaban los dos juntos durmiendo en una cama minúscula y semidesnudos. Anabeth descansaba en el pecho de percy muy pacíficamente, estuve a punto de entrar y despertarlos causándoles un paro cardiaco, pero piper sugirió algo mejor

_¿ y si nos quedamos a espiar?

_mmmm, interesante-dije

Entonces todos nos quedamos afuera mirando por una endija de la ventana

**PERCY POV:**

Un ruido extraño me despertó pero como no pude explicármelo decidí prestar atención a algo mucho mejor. Anabeth descansaba en mi pecho, sus risos rubios caían sobre mi y podía sentir su aroma a limón. Después de unos minutos de admirarla despertó y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_buenos días sesos de alga-dijo anabeth somnolienta

_buenos días mi listilla-dije

Entonces anabeth se sento rápidamente y se tapo la boca con ambas manos y salió corriendo hacia el bañ tras ella, la verdad que anabeth estaba actuando muy extraño. Cuando llege estaba vomitando en el lavatorio mientras se agarraba la pansa con ambas manos.

_¿a…anabeth?- tartamudee

_Estoy bien percy, no me pasa nada-dijo sonriente como si esto fuera una costumbre.

_¿segura?

_si ahora vamos a saludarnos correctamente ¿Qué te parece?

_que oferta tan tentadora…

Ya no soporte mas, la tome por la cintura y la bese ya en medio de la cabaña. Ella me tomo por el cuello y me susurro al oído.

_buenos días sesos de alga

_buenos días mi princesa

**PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, SOY MALICIMA EN ESO.**


	3. ¿QUE?

**NOTA DE AUTORA: CON RESPECTO A LOS CAP CORTOS ES QUE SE ME ROMPIO LA COMPU Y SOLO PUEDO USARLA CUANDO VOY A LA CASA DE MI TIA LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TENGO POCO TIEMPO ACA ESTA EL CAP GRACIAS POR LEER¡**

**POV PERCY:**

La sujete más hacia mí y volvi a besarla, esta vez fue un simple y corto beso.

_vamos a vestirnos – dijo

Bueno tenía razón la verdad que era tarde y todavía estábamos semidesnudos, pero la verdad que anabeth se veía bien…

_dale que si no van a empezar a sospechar-dije

Anabeth se puso su remera del campamento y unos shorts de jean junto con sus convers grises. Yo me puse unos jeans azules, mi remera del campamento y unas zapatillas de deporte.

_listo-dijimos al unisono- jaja últimamente estábamos diciendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

**POV MALCOM:**

No podía creer lo que veía, jason me agarro del brazo

_espera ni que ubieran matado a alguien-dijo jason en tono gracioso

_ja ja que gracioso-dije con sarcasmo

**POV ANABETH:**

Cuando salllllimos tomados de las manos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ahí estaban malcom,jason,piper,nico y thali cruzados de brazos

_¿que estuvieron hasiendo?-pregunto malcom

_no tienes porque meterte malcom, percy es mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo además ya somos grandes y puedo hacer lo que quiera junto a el, no tienes porque controlarme-grite enojadísima

_anabeth ya sabes que soy tu harmano mayor y…

_y nada no te metas- tokme a percy del brazo que estaba totalmente asombrado por mi reacción y lo lleve hasta la playa.

_annie no tenias porque enojarte con el de esta forma, yo entiendo que…

_percy lleva años sobreprotegiendo, ya tenemos 25 puede dejar de controlarnos

_si tienes razón es un poco molesto, ahora tranquilisate y dale un beso al pobre percy-

_no ahora tendras que esperar a mas tarde jajaja

_annie por favor solo uno

_no después

_esta bien pero entonces será mas de uno

_me convenciste-dije mientras lo besaba el me agarro de la sintura mientras me agarro y me subió sobre su hombro tirándome al agua junto a el.

-¡percy ¡

_asi esta amejor¿ no?

_ hay sesos de alga.. – dije mientras lo salpicaba y asi comensamos una epica guerra de agua. Finalmente salimos del agua y percy se dirigió a una charla con quiron mientras yo me dirigía a mi cabaña.

Al cabode un rato de planificar unas cuantas estatuas tocaron la puerta

_¿si?-dije

_somos piper y yo thalia- grito ella desde afuera

_ho chicas pasen

_anabeth tenemos hablar contigo sobre algo –dijo piper

_si durante este tiempo has actuado muy extraño.. y pensamos que talvez estes…-dijo tahalia

_em…embarazada-tartamudeo piper

_¿que?-pregunte totalmente estupefacta ante lo que dijeron las chicas.

**GRACIAS POR LEER LO HE CORTADO AQUÍ ASI QUE DAN CON LAS GANAS DE LEER LA REACCION DE ANABETH ANTE LO QUE DIJERON LAS CHICAS NOS LEEMOS¡**


	4. puede haber una posibilidad

**Nota de autora: Al fin tuve tiempo para escribir porque el cole me está arrojando al tártaro. En cuanto a angelodellamorte12(camicoco para mi) aquí esta la actualizacion que pediste. Bueno aquí les entrego el cap….**

**Pov anabeth: **¿Qué?_ dije

No podía contener la risa así que me tire al suelo y casi me hago pipi encima. Thalia y piper estaban muy serias asi que quiere decir que no están bromeando, me para conteniendo la risa.

_tranquilas chicas no estoy embarazada-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama porque estaba comenzando a marearme ¡o rayos! ¿Porque justo ahora?

_¿estas segura?-thalia continuaba seria pero esta vez codeo a piper como si le dijera que ya era la hora de hacer algo.

_entonces no pierdes nada con probarlo ¿no?-piper sonrio insentivandome a….o no, o no.

_tu quieres que…

_si-corto thalia ofreciéndome una volsita con….. un test de embarazo.

_se los voy a probar pero me gustaría que me dejen sola.

_esta bien pero cualquier cosa nos llamas sabes que puede haber una mínima posibilidad….

_puede ser…._pense en voz alta

_ja-grito piper

_basta piper dejesmosla sola necesita tranquilidad_ dijo thalia

_está bien-se rindió piper siendo arrastrada por thalia hacia la puerta y dioses quieran que a ninguno de mis hermanos se les ocurra venir. Me dirigí hacia el baño y cerré la puerta con llave para asegurarme de que nadie me moleste.

**Después de media hora…**

**Nota 2:Lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento( digo de rrodillas) pero solo pude publicar esto antes de que mi abuela me sacara arrastrando de la casa, la próxima publicare uno más largo.**


End file.
